Ritual sagrado
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga e Kanon são incumbidos por Atena para fazer um ritual... de sexo! Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon, oneshot.


_**Ritual sagrado**_

Estavam no banho. Era mais um dia, mas para eles, os gêmeos Saga e Kanon, não seria.

Eles haviam acabado de se casar e voltar da lua-de-mel. E após a "licença", cedida gentilmente pela Deusa para que pudessem "curtir" o período após o casamento, Atena lhes pedira que iniciassem a nova função concedida por Shion.

Sim... ambos eram, no momento, os novos Grandes Mestres do Santuário.

Quando novinho, era o sonho de Kanon ver Saga como Mestre. E agora não só Saga o era, como também Kanon, como "sacerdote auxiliar". E qual não fora a primeira incumbência da Deusa em relação àquilo, logo após a lua de mel...?

Um ritual. Sim, um ritual de energias para que houvesse melhor proteção energética no Santuário. Qual não foi a surpresa, no entanto... ao saber que era uma incubência de rito sexual!

De fato, a energia sexual era uma das mais fortes que existiam. E eles sendo ambos Sacerdotes e casados um com o outro... não haveria problema nem indignidade em realizar aquilo.

O único problema... era a formalidade em demasia.

Tudo começou a ficar estranho no próprio banho de purificação que deveria ser tomado antes do ritual. Não podiam se tocar, não podiam agir como se aquilo fosse uma preliminar de sexo comum. Porque, enfim, não era. Lavaram-se devidamente com os óleos, essências e ervas aromáticas, e depois de se enxugarem, vestiram-se com as roupas cerimoniais.

Eram roupas leves, túnicas feitas de seda para fins cerimoniais somente. Saga usava uma túnica verde-água, e Kanon uma túnica azul clara. Após cingirem-se com as vestimentas agradas, Saga, que era o Mestre "principal", uma espécie de "Grão Mestre", tomou os instrumentos necessários e os consagrou a Atena.

Após isto, ele e Kanon se ajoelharam perante o pequeno altar que havia ali, e pediram permissão para iniciar o rito. Mesmo Atena não estando presente, ela conseguia pressentir o que ocorria através da cosmo-energia.

Assim que recebeu aquele pedido, a Deusa vibrou em seguida, autorizando o encontro sexual. Ambos os gêmeos, após receberem em seu campo energético a permissão, levantaram-se, foram até o leito e lá passaram a se despir.

O leito consistia não numa cama comum, mas em uma espécie de colchão nunca usado antes, feito essencialmente para este fim, e coberto com lençóis finos, de linho e seda, e de duas almofadas, as quais serviam de travesseiro.

Kanon sabia que seria o passivo, dado que já haviam conversado, ele e Saga, antes de o ritual ser feito. Deitou-se, nu, sobre o leito. O dia na Grécia estava particularmente agradável... nada daquele calorão constante. O clima estava naquela faixa agradável, entre vinte e vinte e cinco graus célsius.

Saga tomou o óleo sagrado e emitiu, sussurrando, alguma prece, como que para dedicar o óleo à ação que executariam. Kanon olhava aquilo tudo, sem saber o que pensar... parecia tudo, menos sexo! Ao menos o sexo que ele estava acostumado a fazer...

Em seguida, o primogênito colocou o óleo no chão... e olhou fixamente para Kanon, como se não soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Era tão estranho, realmente...

Então, para que aquilo não ficasse tão "mecânico", o mais velho deitou na cama e começou a beijar e acariciar o marido. Não conseguiria... simplesmente não conseguiria fazer sexo sem beijar na boca ao menos uma vez. Ou ao menos trocar um carinho...

Kanon se animou e começou a "bolinar" o Saga, mas até isso era estranho a si... já que era uma cerimônia. Não devia falar palavrão, não devia dizer as coisas safadas que usualmente costumava dizer... enfim... não se sentia animado a dizer nada. Era quase constrangedor, por ser sexo cerimonial.

Saga sabia e tinha plena noção daquilo. Portanto, logo deixou de "agarrar" ao gêmeo e voltou à sua postura "formal".

Com aquelas carícias, ambos conseguiram obter um início de ereção. Porém, ainda não estavam completas. Saga começou a masturbar o parceiro, para que ele atingisse uma ereção completa... e Kanon, como era muito "ligado" a sexo, não demorou muito para atingir sua plenitude sexual.

O mais novo mordia os lábios, excitado. Muito excitado. Queria falar besteira, agarrar o Saga... mas se continha. Era como se a própria Atena o estivesse observando, portanto ele se sentia muito estranho!

Saga percebeu a situação de Kanon, e parou de o masturbar. Depois, tomou o óleo consagrado, untou os dedos com o mesmo e introduziu um deles no interior do gêmeo, preparando-o para a ação seguinte. Kanon não disse nada, mas gemeu de prazer. Não podia xingar, não podia dizer besteira... mas podia gemer.

Mais um dedo invadiu a cavidade do caçula. Ele se encolheu de prazer, gemendo sem parar... pensando que era tão, tão bom... mas queria mais.

Saga também pensou em mais. Seu pênis estava corado, duro, úmido do líquido de excitação... ele queria tanto comer o Kanon naquele mesmo instante... mas tinha de fazer as coisas direito.

Retirou os dedos dele, e encaixou o começo do membro nele. Kanon abriu os olhos, fitando os de Saga com os seus. Olhando um nos olhos do outro, a penetração aconteceu. Saga entrou, devagar, na cavidade estreita e quente do companheiro, e até ele, em todo seu controle, teve de se segurar para não falar alguma besteira...

Começou a se mover, entrando e saindo de seu lindo e abençoado corpo... Kanon lia o tesão em seu semblante, o prazer que sentia com aquele ato tão bom... e passou a se mover junto, gemendo baixinho, mordendo os lábios.

- Uuuuhn... Saga...

O mais velho se controlava, e para que pudesse amainar um pouco o tesão do Kanon também, tomou o óleo mais uma vez, derramou um pouco nas mãos e passou a masturbar o marido com elas.

O caçula não se conteve. Juntou sua mão à do companheiro e passou a se masturbar junto com ele. Os dois, naquela sincronia tão boa, não resistiram e se beijaram na boca mais uma vez.

Kanon segurou nos braços de Saga. Podia ficar ali, transando com ele por dias a fio... mas sabia que tinha que terminar... que Atena precisava da energia deles... que... un... que o prazer só aumentava...

- Sa-Saga...!

O mais velho sabia o que aquilo significava. Por estarem demasiado excitados, atingiriam o clímax logo em breve...

Tirou o membro de dentro do gêmeo, tomou o recipiente dourado que Atena lhe cedera.. e chamou Kanon com um gesto para que terminassem ali.

O mais novo assentiu com a cabeça. Levantou do leito, ajoelhou-se diante do recipiente e começou a se masturbar, o pênis em direção à abertura do mesmo. Saga passou a fazer a mesma coisa.

Ambos fecharam os olhos, meio receosos de olhar um ao outro enquanto aquilo acontecia. Mas quando o prazer começou a aumentar... ambos ficaram muito excitados, e passaram a gemer, mesmo que aquilo fosse meio "estranho" para a ocasião.

Logo, eles gozaram. Quase juntos, como era peculiar de ambos. Nessa hora, mesmo sentindo aquela onda gostosa de prazer, Saga abriu os olhos para ver como estava o sêmen.

Sim, o sêmen. Atena lhes pedira não somente a energia comum do gozo, mas o sêmen de ambos também. Portanto, ele precisava se certificar de que toda a preciosa seiva seria cuidadosamente derramada dentro do recipíente dourado.

Kanon ainda estava gozando, seu semblante extasiado quase deixando Saga excitado de novo... mas ele teve de prestar atenção se Kanon estaria gozando tudo dentro do recipiente. Após o orgasmo, ambos ficaram moles e cansados, como é característico... mas Saga tinha de terminar o ritual.

Tomou o recipiente, tomando cuidado para não derramar nenhuma gota do líquido, e o tampou hermeticamente. Em seguida, vestiu novamente seu roupão cerimonial e saiu da sala, fechando a porta, tendo ciência de que o Kanon estava ainda nu lá dentro e não seria bom as pessoas verem-no daquela forma. Ao sair, entregou o recipiente a um criado, o qual levaria o conteúdo diretamente à Deusa.

O criado fez uma reverência e logo se retirou. Enquanto isso, Saga voltou ao quarto cerimonial, e viu Kanon ali, ainda ajoelhado, como se houvesse feito algo "sem nexo". Como um peixe se sentiria fora d'água.

Saga se sentia um pouco assim também. O sexo que fizeram parecia tudo... menos sexo. Portanto, ele foi até Kanon novamente e o beijou na boca várias vezes, deitando-o sobre o chão... o gêmeo mais moço logo pareceu mais animado, porém Saga os interrompeu.

- Kanon... ainda não acabou.

- Não...? Mas já... já gozamos! - e Kanon se sentiu estranho até ao dizer aquilo, dado que estavam numa sala cerimonial...

- Eu sei, mas precisamos tomar o último banho purificador.

- Ah, sim... bem, vamos à banheira!

Os irmãos se levantaram e foram até o banho. Como era o final do ritual, eles permaneceram em silêncio.

Após o banho, vestiram suas túnicas cerimoniais e saíram do local... pois os criados o arrumariam e limpariam para um uso futuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já no salão que lhes fora reservado como quarto particular, Saga e Kanon finalmente conseguiram relaxar e tomar uma postura mais informal.

- Ufa! Saga, não sabia que esse negócio de Grande Mestre era tão complicado!

- Você sempre quis isso... agora você tem!

- Eu sei, Saga! Mas justo quando eu já tinha desencantado disso... me aparece essa indicação do Shion! E de repente eu vejo que tem muito mais coisa do que ficar sentado num trono comendo uvinha, bebendo vinho e dando risada do poder que tem! Até o sexo fica mais complicado!

Saga riu.

- Ora, Kanon... não faremos sexo sempre assim. Podemos fazer o bom e velho sexo de sempre... aquele era só um sexo "cerimonial"!

- Mas foi tão esquisito! Nem beijo na boca direito a gente deu! E nem deu pra gente se pegar... e nem pra gozar um no outro!

- Entendo, Kanon... entendo mesmo! Mas agora... a gente pode fazer de uma outra forma... da forma que você está acostumado...

- É...? Quer me mostrar...?

- Eu quero...

Rindo, ambos os gêmeos se deitaram na cama e puderam enfim liberar toda aquela tensão... de poder falar safadeza, de beijar na boca, de tudo... como Kanon bem gostava.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! _

_Essa fic, na data em que foi publicada, tem um "spoiler"... na fic "Cerimônia", onde Saga e Kanon se casam, Shion enfim entrega o cargo de Grande Mestre a eles! Rsssss! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
